Norghul Fen
„Erhebe dich!“, befiehlt eine Stimme, deren Klang sich unmöglich mit menschlichen Worten beschreiben lässt. Auch wenn sie leise ist, trifft sie unvorbereitet auf mein Trommelfell, wird von meinem Gehörknochen an meine Hirnrinde weitergeleitet und krallt sich in meinen Kopf wie eiserne Haken. Eigentlich sollte ich darauf vorbereitet sein; ich habe all meine Hoffnung in die schwache Möglichkeit gesetzt, dass dieses Ritual funktionieren könnte, nicht nur, um zu sehen, ob wirklich was Wahres dran ist. Aber diese beiden Worte reichen bereits, um jede Vorbreitung der vergangen Wochen zunichte zu machen, während meine Haare sich aufrichten und meine Hände anfangen zu schwitzen. Er ist tatsächlich erschienen. „Hast du eine Zunge, Mensch?“, erhebt sich die Stimme erneut, flüsternd, fordernd, ohne Widerstand zu dulden. „J-Ja, Herr!“, gebe ich knapp zurück. Scheiße, ich sollte nicht so stottern, wenn ich hier lebend raus kommen will. „Dann tu, was ich dir sage, jetzt!“ Erschrocken merke ich, dass ich immer noch mit dem Gesicht im Staub liege. Sofort reiße ich meinen Kopf nach oben und... muss meine Hände vor den Mund drücken, um nicht sofort zu schreien oder zu erbrechen. Der grässliche, deformierte Leib des Dämons steht in der Mitte des Kreidekreises, direkt zwischen der Schale voll gegorener Stutenmilch und der mit den getrockneten Spatzenherzen, die ich ihm als Opfer anbot. Dort, wo seine Materie mit der Luft in Berührung kommt, kräuseln sich kleine, wabernde Fetzen aus schwarzer Farbe und an seinen Seiten öffnen sich stetig neue, schnappend atmende Mäuler, die... Oh, Gott! Ich hatte ja gelesen, dass sein Anblick einen schwachen Verstand innerhalb von Sekunden in den Wahnsinn treiben könnte und dachte, dass ich nicht dazu gehören würde aber... diese Spinnenbeine und... Gott, ist das etwa sein Gesicht, sein... „Wie enttäuschend“, haucht er mit der Sanftheit eines Mannes, der gerade aufgewacht ist, „Ein weiterer Sterblicher, der dachte, er würde die Schönheit von mir, Norghul Fen dem Großen, ertragen. Du hältst mich doch für schön, oder?“ Ich nicke so heftig, dass mir der Kopf nach einer Weile weh tut und zwinge mich erneut, diesem Etwas in seine sechs leuchtenden Augen zu schauen. Ich muss ihm jetzt meinen Respekt zollen, schießt es mir durch den Kopf und mit viel zu schneller Stimme deklariere ich den Spruch, den ich schon seit Wochen auswendig kann. „Seid-d gegrüßt, Norghul Fen, o mächtigster unten den S-Söhnen Lor'shars, Trinker von Welten, T-Träger von Häuten. Ich, der weniger als ein Schatten des S-Staubes unter euren Krallen b-bin, erbitte nur einen Bruchteil eurer ewigen Zeit-t!“ Für einen Moment hält Norghul Fen inne, greift mit seiner... Hand in die Schale voll Herzen und führt sie zu eines seiner vielen Mäuler. „Einer, der das Buch mit den siebenhundert Seiten gefunden hat“, ''der Dämon legt seinen Kopf knackend in den Nacken, so dass ich die sich immer wieder schließenden Löcher in seiner Kehle sehen kann, durch die er spricht, .„Einer, der zu wissen glaubt, wer Norghul Fen ist. Amüsant. Und doch so fad. Du weißt nicht, wer ich bin, du weißt nicht, wer ich war, du weißt nicht, was hätte sein sollen. Selbst der Schatten meines Staubes ist zu gut für dich. Sprich nun, wenn du etwas zu sagen hast, was meiner würdig ist.“'' Okay, tief durchatmen und die nächsten Worte mit Bedacht wählen. Ich weiß, was dieses Ding mit mir gemacht hätte, wenn ich es verärgert hätte. Die Illustrationen im Buch Lor'shars waren da sehr ausführlich. Die Menschen, die ihn unabsichtlich beleidigen, sollen nur mit herausgerissenen Arterien und explodierenden Augen bestraft werden, denn Norghul Fen ist nicht nur der schönste und mächtigste Sohn seines Vaters, sondern auch der gnädigste. Die, die es mit Absicht tun... ihre Klagelaute sollen nach den ersten paar Jahrzehnten so gequält klingen, dass sie allein einen Mann in den Freitod treiben können. Bei der großen Schlacht um Yucatán verbrannte er all die Erinnerungen seiner Feinde, hunderttausende der Echsenmenschen aus den alten Tagen mit einem einzigen Wort in der Sprache der Großen und bannte ihren Götzen in die Tiefen des Meeres, während er ihre Hüllen zum Sterben zurückließ. Alle paar Jahrhunderte soll er ein zufälliges, beklagenswertes Geschöpf wählen, das sein Bewusstsein in sich trägt, wenn er diese Sphäre der Realität besucht und dessen Qualen könnte nicht mal Lor'shar selbst beschreiben. Nicht, dass er das nötig hätte, doch er scheint es als eine Art Machtdemonstration für seine Geschwister zu benutzen. Wenn er wollte, könnte er mir jeder Zeit eines dieser Schicksale auferlegen, ohne, dass ich auch nur die Chance zum Schreien hätte. Aber bisher scheint er mir ganz gewogen zu sein, lässt mich sogar ausreden. Komm schon, versuche ich mir Mut zu machen, er hat die Spatzenherzen angenommen. Er ist gut gelaunt... „Gut gelaunt?!“, das Ding, das meine Gedanken gelesen hat, fixiert mich mit seinem Blick, Augen, aus denen Äonen schreien. Zum ersten Mal wird seine Stimme ein wenig lauter, aggressiver, und ich möchte am liebsten so viele Meilen wie möglich zwischen mir und diesem Raum bringen, „Ich bin Norghul Fen, Sterblicher! Der, der zehntausend Namen trägt, der Erstgeborene von Lor'shar. Ich habe das Blut von Legionen getrunken, saugte Muttermilch an den Zitzen von Ammen und Göttinnen, trug den Samen von Kaisern und Bastarden in mir und gebar ihre Söhne, Helden und Ungeheuer gleichermaßen. Mein Fuß trägt die Einöde, wohin ich auch gehe, meine Schwingen sind Siechtum und Tod und was meine Krallen schneiden, schreit und blutet so lange, bis der letzte Stern vom Himmel verschwunden ist. Ich habe unendlich viele Enden, und keines. Ich bin Norghul Fen! Und du glaubst ernsthaft, Norghul Fen wüsste nicht, warum du mich gerufen hast?!“ Etwas warmes läuft an meinem Hosenbein herunter, während ich den Instinkt unterdrücke, mich sofort wieder auf den Boden zu schmeißen. Wenn Norghul Fen bemerkt hat, dass ich mich eingepisst habe, interessiert es ihn nicht. Ist ja auch eigentlich egal; ganz gleich, wie die nächsten Minuten ausgehen werden, ich werde vermutlich so oder so keine Hosen mehr brauchen. Oder eine Blase. „Ich... Ich weiß, dass ich nicht würdig bin.“, stammle ich irgendwann, „Niemand ist das. Aber dennoch... ich bitte nur um ein wenig von eurer... Herrlichkeit... einen... neuen Namen...“ „Dies ist Norghul Fen bewusst, Narr!“, ''seine Stimme klingt etwas genervt aber nicht verärgert. Nicht verärgert, nicht verärgert. „Ebenso wie der Grund, warum du ihn brauchst. Und es ist deine eigene Schuld. Der Krebs hätte niemals gestreut, wenn du das Rauchen aufgegeben hättest.“'' „Fleisch ist irrelevant...“, zitiere ich stockend aus dem Buch Lor'shars, „Nur die Hülle eines wandelnden Geistes, der sich einredet...“ „Oh, erspar' mir diese verstaubten Anekdoten, Junge! In deiner mickrigen Sprache klingen sie so albern! Warum sollte ich dir diese Gunst gewähren, wenn alles, was du mir als Gegenleistung bietest, veraltete Wörter, sterbendes Gewebe und trockene Herzen sind?“ Ich ertrage es nicht mehr. Mit Tränen in den Augen werfe ich mich erneut in den Staub, der an meinen komplett durchgeschwitzten Kleidern kleben bleibt. „Bitte, Herr! Ich weiß, dass ich es nicht wert bin, aber ich will euch dienen, sobald ihr mich nur benannt habt. Es kostet euch nicht mehr als mich zu vernichten, und ihr würdet wesentlich mehr davon erhalten, als bloß Milch und Herzblut! Macht mich von mir aus zum untersten eurer Knechte oder erlöst mich mit einem Wimperschlag... aber gebt mir bitte, gebt mir die Chance mich... “ Ein trockenes, kehliges Geräusch schallt aus irgendeiner Partie seiner Körpers, während er mich mit seinen Augen seziert. Hat er sich entschieden? Wenn ja... wofür? „Deine Hingabe spricht für dich, auch, wenn sie mich langweilt. Aber dennoch... Ja... ich könnte dich gebrauchen. Erfreue dich, kleiner Wurm! Norghul Fen wäre gewillt, dir dein Verlangen zu erfüllen – wenn du bereit wärest, den Preis zu bezahlen.“ „Natürlich, Meister!“, gebe ich viel zu laut von mir, „Ich werde tun, wie es euch beliebt, mit allem, was mir möglich ist, solange ihr mich nur von diesem sterbenden Körper befreit! Das schwöre ich bei den tausend Augen eures hohen Vaters!“ „Ha ha ha ha, abgemacht!!!“, sein groteskes, schallendes Gelächter ist vermutlich das Unnatürlichste, was er bis jetzt von sich gegeben hat, aber trotzdem schaffe ich es, nicht die Fassung zu verlieren. Um ehrlich zu sein könnte ich fast mit einsteigen. Er hat dem Pakt zugestimmt und wird mich von diesen Schmerzen befreien. Er – er wird sich daran halten, oder? „Fürchte dich nicht, mein Werkzeug!“, antwortet Norghul Fen mit amüsierter, ausgelasser Stimme, „Ein wahrer Sohn Lor'shars hält sich an sein Wort! Unser Bund ist besiedelt, sobald du deinen neuen Namen erhältst. Dann wirst du das bekommen, wonach du dich schon so lange gesehnt hast.“ „Und... und wonach sehne ich mich, Meister?“ Das Hauptmaul des Wesens beginnt zu grinsen. „Alles, Kind, alles, was du dir vorstellen kannst. Dein altes Fleisch wird brennen in den Feuern meiner Herrlichkeit. Deine verseuchten Zellen werden fallen. Dein Organismus wird ergriffen werden mit der Schönheit, der Urgewalt, der Weisheit, die Norghul Fen ist. Und auf neuen, ledernen Schwingen wirst du deinen frischen, glorreichen Leib in dunkle Gefilde erheben und den roten Wein der Dominanz aus den Schädeln von Bettlern und Königen trinken. Du wirst mir dienen, kleiner Wurm, sobald ich dir diesen Namen aufgetragen haben!“ „Ja!“, antworte ich Rotz und Wasser heulend, „Das alles soll mein einziges Verlangen sein!“ „So sei es! Erhebe dich!“ Beinah muss ich stolpern, als ich mich auf die Beine ziehe. Die Chemo hat mehr an mir gezogen als der Krebs selbst, aber was hat das jetzt noch für eine Bedeutung? In diesem Keller, der nach saurer Milch und Pisse stinkt, habe ich eine viel, viel bessere Heilung gefunden, als in allen Krankenhäusern dieser Welt. Ich werde frei sein von diesen kränklich, zähen Muskeln, diesen fragilen Knochen und diesem sterbenden Herzen. Noch besser, ich werde Flügel haben, flüssiges Feuer anstelle von Blut, Allmacht statt menschlicher Emotionen. Ein Gott auf Erden. Norghul Fen schreit und lacht, während roter Geifer aus seinen Mäulern tropft und seine Stimme zu einem immer lauter werdenden perversen Singsang mutiert. „So soll der Kreis sich schließen und ungebrochen bleiben. Ein alter Geist trifft neues Fleisch und schwarze Masken werden geschmiedet. Ihr Großen, die von außen betrachtet, seid meine Zeugen! Ihr Alten aus dem Raum zwischen den Wänden dieser Welt, hört meine Worte! Bei Lor'shar und all seinen Augen und Fingern, ich gebe diesem Wurm hiermit einen neuen Namen, der bis zu seinem Ende in ihm brennen wird! Und er soll heißen...“ Ich hab's geschafft. Ich hab den Krebs besiegt. Das Menschsein. Ich bin frei. Frei! Doch auf einmal hält der Dämon inne und sein Lächeln nimmt eine ganz neue Art von Hinterlist an, während er zwei Worte in einer flüsternden, stillen Art ausspricht: „Norghul Fen...“ Ein Blitz erleuchtet den Raum und schleudert mich mit einem Mal gegen die Wand des Kellers. Mein linker Arm zerbricht mit einem schmerzhaften Knacken, aber trotz der Überraschung schaffe ich es, mich auf wichtigeres zu konzentrieren. „Meister... bitte habt Gnade mit mir... ich wollte nie...“ Doch dann bemerke ich, dass die Kreatur verschwunden ist. Die Spatzenherzen schweben über ihrer Schale, und die Milch hat sich als kleine weiße Tröpfchen im Raum verteilt. Dort, wo ich den Kreidekreis gezogen habe, steht eine graue, staubtrockene Mumie, mit tausenden ausgefranzten Wunden, aus denen Sand läuft. Ihr Gesicht, deren Ausdruck nur noch entfernt an einen Menschen erinnert, ist nur noch eine augenlose Fratze, die in unbeschreiblichem Schmerz verzogen ist. Ist das etwa... nein... nein, das darf nicht... „Ihn habe ich damals besetzt, weil meine alte Hülle spröde geworden war. Du, aber, du hast mich beschämt. Ich hasse es so sehr, wenn ihr bettelt, wenn ihr zweifelt. Warum guckst du denn so entsetzt? Du bist von all deinen Mängeln befreit und hast meine Gunst erhalten... Und nun werden wir eins sein, mein kleines Instrument... für eine lange, lange Zeit...“ Kategorie:Ritual Kategorie:Dämonen Kategorie:Kosmischer Horror Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Konversationen